Fallen Angel
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: The devil might be evil, but there is a reason why he is the way he is. And despite all his evil, he is a good parent.


_"People have no idea the things I've been through. I never deserved this. Never at all!"_ the Devil said to himself.

The devil soon sat down on his throne and groaned. He puffed from his cigar and soon glanced at his back.

Long ago, the Devil wasn't always an evil being. In fact, he was an angel. Back then, he was called Lucifer, and he was the most powerful and handsome of all angels. Though prideful, he still was a good angel. He was envied by his brethren, and one day three angels had enough. They asked him to come to the edge of Heaven, which overlooked a small archipelago.

"Hold on. Where are we going?" Lucifer asked.

"We're doing something in the name of God." The first one said. Suddenly, Lucifer's arms and legs were tied as he realized he had walked into a trap.

"You won't be needing these you disgusting bastard!" The second angel yelled as he got out a sword. Lucifer tried crying for help, to no avail. Then, the second angel held up his sword and slashed at Lucifer's wings, which fell to the Earth below. Lucifer cried in pain as soon the third angel grabbed him.

"Goodbye, you disgraceful prick!" He exclaimed as he threw him to Earth. Lucifer felt the most staggering pain in his body, but also in his heart. His brethren had betrayed him, stripped him of his wings and exiled him to the Earth below. When he landed on the third island, this anger became a surge of terrible agony. Soon, he started to shake rapidly, but as he looked at his aching body, he realized he was changing.

He began to notice his creamy and pale skin turn grey, almost like it lost its color and rotted. However, it felt very leathery and rough, almost like dry skin. His fingernails elongated, resembling sharp claws, and his fingers stretched out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! What's happening to me!?"

Soon, a tingling sensation surrounded him. He now saw his once golden blond hair turn black as midnight. Even in his body, there was black hair growing all over, besides his hands and feet. Much like his hands, they had turned grey and his nails were elongating. He was looking more like a strange animal than an angel, and he noticed people were backing away from him. He saw his ears turn pointed, and a long black tail with an inverted heart appeared. The stumps where his wings were had disappeared into his fur but two scars could be seen.

Another surge of pain hit him. This time, he was growing long white horns. Though he didn't notice it, his eyes were also changing, the sclera turning yellowish and his pupils becoming a deep burgundy. His body was also growing and getting longer, and his internal organs were twisting and changing shape in horrible and staggering ways.

Lucifer soon fainted from the pain this transformation caused. But he did not feel horror or sadness. Instead, he felt a bitter anger towards his brethren. No longer wishing to be affiliated with them, he decided he was now no longer an angel.

He had become The Devil.

"It's all thanks to them that I have a lousy life," he growled. Suddenly, the Devil heard some cooing. It was his daughter Heloise.

Heloise's birth was probably one of the few happy events in the Devil's life. He had married a woman named Aveline, or Ava, and she was pregnant. She too had fallen from heaven, but unlike him, she was horribly ill. Perhaps out of pity or real love, the devil offered to heal her. Though it did work, Ava relapsed on the last months of pregnancy and died at childbirth. The devil promised he would take care of Heloise, as it reminded him of Ava.

"Papa, papa." she cooed. The devil lifted her up and smiled.

"How's my little spawn doing?" he asked as he tickled her feet. Heloise laughed in delight.

"Papa pway wiff me. Me bowed." she answered. The devil soon covered his eyes. Heloise looked intrigued and she glanced around the room.

"Where papa?" Heloise asked. The devil uncovered his eyes and made a silly face.

"Peekaboo!" he said as he tickled her. She soon covered her eyes. He too pretended to look intrigued and looked around the room.

"Oh, my. Heloise has vanished," he said. Heloise soon uncovered her eyes.

"Peepapoo!" She giggled. This went on for a couple of hours. Soon Heloise's tummy rumbled. The devil quickly brought up some curtains and used magic to shapeshift...well, "milk bottles" on his chest. Devil milk is very important for newborn devils, and not giving it to her could cause her to grow up without the nutrients needed. Though it was odd for him, Heloise didn't find it weird. She suckled until her little belly was full, at which point the devil turned his chest to normal, placed her on his shoulders and patted her back.

"Urp." she said. "Cues me."

The devil nuzzled her and smiled, but soon Heloise gave a big yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked. Heloise just nodded and began to fall asleep. The devil soon walked to his room, which had cream walls, a fireplace, and a large king-sized bed with a red duvet, fluffy pillows, and an oak structure. Of course, he didn't need any blankets, but they were nice to lay on. He sat on his bed with Heloise and began humming a soft lullaby.

"Nite nite..." Heloise yawned as she snuggled up to her dad's fuzzy body. He quickly covered her with a blanket, as she did not have fur like he did. The devil kissed her forehead and fell asleep too, but before he did, he thought...

 _"Maybe...falling down isn't so bad."_


End file.
